EARLY PHASE CLINICAL RESEARCH SUPPORT (EPCRS) ABSTRACT The overall objective of the Early Phase Clinical Research Support (EPCRS) is to promote, support and execute the conduct of high priority UAB Cancer Center investigator initiated early (Phase I / Pilot) clinical trials. This support extends to trials involving novel agents, innovative concepts or proof of concept translation of successful laboratory investigation. Cancer Center study support includes input on study design (see Translational Concept Meeting), scientific review (see PRMS); as well as research nursing and data management support for the conduct of the clinical trial (see CPDM). The CCSG institutional support for early phase investigator initiated clinical trials represents an invaluable mechanism for the support of high priority, proof of concept or translational research efforts with the aim to generate preliminary data that would serve as the basis for future competitive funding for later phase studies Access to EPCRS is reserved for investigator initiated trials that score well at the Protocol Review Committee (Score <4) and have limited or no funding. During the current cycle seventeen trials were eligible and received varying levels of support dependent upon financial need and priority. These trials accrued 218 patients since 2011. The Specific Aims of the Early Phase Clinical Trial Support are: 1. To promote the design of early phase innovative proof of concept and/or translational research trials initiated by Cancer Center Faculty 2. To provide research nursing/data management support, and administrative oversight for such high priority investigator initiated clinical trials that lack adequate extramural funding 3. To support the overall successful conduct of such early phase investigator initiated clinical trials